All For You
by BrucasScott
Summary: They were Salem High's Super Couple and had everything going for them until Shawn made a wrong choice. Now shes a famous actress and engaged to the his once bestfriend Philip Kiriakis. So how exactly do you break up HOLLYWOODs new IT couple? Shelle Fanfic
1. And it all ended here

**I usually write Brooke and Lucas fanfics for One Tree Hill but I also love Shawn and Belle...or well Shawn and Belle in the teen years when it was Kirsten and Jason and the island and Mimi was into Rex and not married to Shawn. I've been writing this fanfiction on the Shawn and Belle Fanfics and Chatter website and decided to bring it here! So on with the story!**

It was almost eery as the whole school watched this sceene take place. It wasn't everyday you saw Belle Black slap Shawn Brady across the face.

It started off as a normal highschool day until Shawn had pulled Belle aside to talk to him and just seconds later her beautiful smile was no longer there, and the spark in her was instantly gone. Her normally sparkling ice blue eyes turned cold and cloudy, and his head dropped as tears started to pour out of her eyes. But then in one swift moment her hand met his face with a loud crack. No one had expected that, not even Belle. You could see every emotion possible in Belle's eyes. Feelings of love, hate, betrayle, loss, it was all there. And as their eyes met again for the last time both with sadness and a loss of love in them Belle suddenly bolted out of the school with Shawn right after her. The school watched in horror as their super couple turned into nothing but another highschool heart break.

After running for what seemed like an eternity she finally stopped and turned around to look at Shawn. Shawn the man she was in love with. He was now standing infront of her with a bright red mark on his cheek from where she had slapped him just moments ago. She felt so drained, drained emotionally and physically. Drained of love, a friendship, trust. She felt betrayed and stupid. She had been played this whole time and never knew it. She hated him with every bone in her body and yet she loved him just as much. She was suddenly snapped back into reality when she heard his voice. It sounded so distant and drained.

"I don't know what to say." spoke Shawn in almost a whisper

She looked up at him, his usual soft chocolate brown eyes were now filled with pain and sorrow. She just stood there not knowing what to say. Tears were falling from her eyes as she watched Shawn break down infront of her. All she could do was stand there as her life fell apart.


	2. Izzy B

Belle sat there just looking at the ring twirling it around her finger. It really was beautiful, no if ands or buts about it. There was only one problem, and that was whether or not she really did love the man that gave it to her. He had gorgous ocean blue eyes, but they weren't even close to as captivating as those chocolate brown ones she had fallen in love with years ago.

As the phone rang it woke Belle out of her thoughts

"Hello?" answered Belle wondering who would call this late

Nothing but silence

"Hello?" said Belle again

All she heard was a click

Usually Belle would've been freaked out but one she was really tired, two she was tired, and three she was just use to it. Being famous that sort of thing happened a lot.

After deciding it was to late to just sit there thinking about Shawn she headed off to bed.

As she layed down she opened up her drawr and pulled out a picture from her junior year. It was of her in her gold outfit at the Last Blast Dance with Shawn. They looked so happy and care free. What she wouldn't do to go back to that. She soon fell asleep with that picture still in her arms.

All night she tossed and turned those sad brown eyes kept haunting her in her sleep. This wasn't the first night, ever since Philip had asked her to marry him she had been having these dreams.

Everytime she had this dream it felt like she was there again. Back to the horrible day that Shawn Douglas Brady took her heart and shattered it into a million different peices. She was crying as she woke up in a cold sweat, looking around the room she calmed down knowing she was now safe and not still in the dream. She just shook her head, why'd everything have to get so messed up.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." whispered Belle

Where had she heard that before... It was so familar, and then she remembered...

Graduation...

"Belle you can't just keep walking away!" yelled Shawn as he chased after her

When she turned around he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the pain and hatred in her eyes.

"Why Shawn! I mean that's what you're so good at, I only learned from the best!" yelled Belle

As Shawn hung his head he mumbled something but Belle had heard him

"I think I heard what you just said but just for laughs how about you say it again for me!" said Belle she shook her head

"I said it wasn't supposed to be like this." said Shawn lifting his head

" How was it supposed to be then Shawn?" yelled Belle

"It was supposed to be me and you Belle! Me and you, not you and Philip!" yelled Shawn

"Oh don't you bring Philip into this Shawn Douglas Brady!" yelled Belle

"Why not! What are you scared that I might say something bad about your little night in shining armor?" Shawn was now screaming

"Philip has done nothing but be there for me when I needed someone the most!" said Belle screaming just as loudly now

"Oh please the very second I make a mistake and let you slip through my fingers Good ole Philip comes to sweep you off your feet! He's been trying to  
work his way in and steal you from me for two years!"

"Maybe he did, but atleast he never hurt me." said Belle in almost a whisper

With one last shot he dared to look into her eyes

"I love you Belle."

Belle looked at the ground and with all of the strength she had left she answered back

"I don't love you anymore." said Belle never looking up

"Bullshit! If you can look me in my eyes and honestly and I mean truthfully say that you don't love me anymore i'll walk out of your life for good I promise." said Shawn staring at her

"I don't..." but she was cut off by Shawn

"Why do you even try to lie to me! You know I can see right through it!yelled Shawn

"Dammit Shawn why do you keep doing this to me?" begged Belle

Shawn stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her and kissing the top of her head he whispered "Because I love you perfect girl."

"Shawn, sometimes love just isn't enough." stated Belle as she started to pull away from his embrace

"Loves always enough." said Shawn just loud enough for Belle to hear him. As she was about to answer she heard someone calling her name.

"Belle! Hey Belle my mom wants pictures." yelled Philip

"I'll be righ't there!" yelled Belle as she turned back around to Shawn whiping her tears away

Shawn just stood there feeling empty without her in his arms

"I'll love you forever Tough Guy." whispered Belle as she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek "Goodbye Shawn."

And before Shawn could say anything back Belle ran off to Philip

"Hey Belle are you ok?" asked Philip as he put his arm around her and smiled for the picture

"I will be." answered Belle as she settled into his arms

Present Day

She knew her make up artist would be very angry having to try to coverup the dark circles under her eyes, but there was no way she was going to sleep at that latest memory. It was true though... she would always love him.


	3. Shawn D

**Chapter three! Thanx again for all my reviews I truly love them! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

**"Hello?"**

**It was her, his Belle. Her voice was soft and calming, even at one in the morning. All day he had been feeling something just wasn't right. He was scared something was wrong with Belle and he faught the urge to call her all day...until now. He had to hear her voice, just to make sure she was ok.**

**When she answered he so badly wanted to answer back, but he just couldn't bring him self to do it. **

**He had promised her he'd stay out of her life and he was going to keep that promise. She had moved on with Philip and there was nothing he could do about that. After all he was the one who had screwed it up in the first place. If he could go back and change what he had done he'd give his right arm to do it! He had regretted that night since it happened five years ago. He had screwed up majorly and never knew he couldn't fix it.**

**As he shut his phone he walked over to his nightstand and picked up a picture of him and Belle at valentines day party at Philip's. When they were going out Belle had always said it was her favorite picture of them. He had always assumed it was because in the picture they were showing off the fake tatoo's they had got of eachothers names in hearts. Now years later as he looked at the picture he understood what Belle had really meant, that picture had captured them in a moment. Just the way they were looking at eachother you knew they were in love. It was a moment he would kill to go back to. **

**He walked back into the kitchen and got some more coffee knowing he was going to be up late. As he picked up the magazine he had gotten that evening he kept reading the caption below the picture on the front page over and over again. It had bugged him all day.**

_...Newspaper..._

_Our hollywood super couple Belle Black and Philip Kiriakis have announced their engagement. Kiriakis proposed on the red carpet at the premier of Black's new horror movie Deep Woods.The happy couple have not set a date for the wedding, but promised we'd be the first to know. For more about this happy couple page 43_

**Shawn couldn't believe that they were actually getting married. He knew he had to move on and let her be with someone else but he just couldn't believe that someone else had to be his uncle. **

**He walked over to his refrigatrator and saw a picture of him and his mother. When he was nine his mother had passed away of cancer. He and Belle had always been very close to her, he was a mommy's boy and he was proud of it.**

**He had never had any real friends until Belle. When they had first become friends she would always call his mother Mrs. Brady, but she wanted her to call her Billie, because Mrs. Brady made her feel old. When she passed away Belle was there for him everyday, and that's when they became inseperable.**

_...Flashback_

_An nine year old Belle walked hesitantly into the room. His mother had just passed away that mornign,not sure what to say she just kneeled down on the bed and hugged him._

_"I miss my her Belle." whimpered a young Shawn_

_"I know, when my grandmother died I missed her a lot too." said Belle_

_"Belle who's going to make us peanut butter sandwiches and chocolate milkshakes?" asked Shawn_

_"Aunt Hope can." said Belle laying back on the pillow_

_"Yeah I guess." said Shawn as he layed back to_

_After some silence Belle spoke again_

_"Shawn.." said Belle starting to cry_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I miss her too."_

_"I know you do." said Shawn as hugged Belle again_

_"I'll always be there for you Shawn Douglas." said Belle as she wiped her eyes_

_" Belle, your my bestfriend." said Shawn_

_"You're my bestfriend too." said Belle_

**...End Flashback**

**That was the night he knew everything was going to be okay. She had stayed with him the whole night and for days after that. They were bestfriends and they spent every waking hour together. **

**Two years after his mother had died his father married Hope. Hope was his mothers bestfriend and she had helped take care of Billie when she was sick. It was hard on Shawn at first when his father and Hope got together, but Belle was there for him everyday.**

**That's why, when after two years after they had graduated and Shawn found out Belle's father John died, Shawn had jumped on a plane from California in the middle of the night to Salem, and ran in the pouring rain to her house to be there for her.**

_...Flashback_

_It was a little past midnight and pouring out, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here for her. The way she had always been there for him. He had just hopped the last plane to Salem, rode in a cab till about four blocks away when it stalled, and then ran all th rest of the way to Belle's_

_As he stood outside her house he wiped the soaking wet strand of hair out of his face. He hesitantly walked to her front door and knowing it was now or never he rang the doorbell. As it slowly opened what he saw felt like a stab to his heart. His uncle Philip stood there with the cockiest smirk he had ever seen._

_"Is Belle here?" asked Shawn already knowing the answer_

_"Shawn she won't want to see you." said Philip stunned that Shawn was actually there_

_"And why the hell not?" said Shawn still angry that Philip was there_

_"Just trust me, she has me and that's all she needs."said Philip_

_"Philip how about we let her decide that for herself I know she needs me." said Shawn trying to remain calm_

_"Look Shawn, she wants nothing to do with you." said Philip as walked outside shutting the door behind him so Belle couldn't hear them_

_"Philip let me in!" said Shawn now yelling_

_"Shawn she made it very clear years ago that she never wanted to see you again, i'm only doing this because I care about her."_

_"Philip she needs me, I love her and we both know she still loves me!. So if you really care about her you will let me see her." said Shawn almost begging now_

_"No Shawn if I really care about her i'll keep you away from her so you can never hurt her like you did ever again." said Philip as he went inside shutting the door_

_Shawn stood there broken not knowing what to do. She didn't need him anymore, she had Philip_

_... End Flashback_

**He still loved her he knew that, the real question was what was he going to do about it. All he knew was that there was no way he was going to let the love of his life marry someone else. **


	4. Why?

**Chapter 4.**

**Belle nervously twirled her hair around her finger as she stared at the photo of her and Shawn from Valentine's Day. It seems like a lifetime ago now, but that's over, it has to be, she thought as she put the photo away. She turned over to Phillip's sleeping form and thought about how different the two men were. Both men were handsome and smart, but she didn't love Phillip the same way she loved Shawn. She turned away again towards her night stand and picked up the four carat diamond, platinum engagement ring. She slipped it on her finger, remembering the first time an "engagement" ring was slipped on her finger by her true love.**

**...Flashback**

**Light snowflakes fell against the windshield as Belle warmed her hands by the heater. It was Christmas Eve of their senior year and they decided to come back to their spot. The place where Shawn had told her he loved her just a few years ago. Once again, Belle was freezing and Shawn was outside building them a snowman. It's corny, but romantic that he wants to rebuild a snowman to guard our spot, Belle thought.**

**"Are you ready to help me finish the snowman or do I have to do all the work myself?" Shawn asked. He snuck around the side of the truck and opened her door, letting in all the cold air and snow.**

**"Well, if you insist that you can't finish something without a woman's help, then I'd be honored Shawn Douglas." Belle laughed as she hopped down from the truck and looked over at the snowman. "Uh...Shawn, the snowman looks finished," said Belle, as she turned around. However, Shawn was no longer directly behind her.**

**"Actually, Perfect Girl, the snowman and I have a question for you?" Shawn placed his arm around the snowman and took out a small paper heart. He pulled out a tack, placed the heart on the snowman's middle, and pushed the tack in place. Belle could barely make out the words as she walked closer to the snowman. She was less than a foot away when she saw something hanging from the snowman's carrot nose.**

**"Oh my gosh! Shawn..." Belle could barely speak as she read the words, 'Will you marry us?' She was frozen in place as Shawn pulled the ring from the snowman's nose and bent down on one knee infront of her.**

**"I know it's not the Hope Diamond, but Perfect Girl, I have loved you since we were little kids and I was pouring sand over your head in the sand box. We were so young when we met, we grew to be friends, and that friendship turned into this love. I know it took me a while to realize my feelings for you, but you were always knew it. You are my best friend, my perfect girl, my soulmate, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you marry me Belle?"**

**"Shawn, I..." Belle hesitated and Shawn jumped in again.**

**"Belle, I know this is a big step and that we're only eighteen, but I love you so much and our love will only grow stronger from here. Why should we wait to get married, when I know in my heart that you are the woman that i'm going to marry. Why not spend our lives together sooner.**

**"You're right Tough Boy. I love you just as much, and my answer is yes. I would love to marry you." Shawn slipped the opal ring on her finger. **

**Shawn stood up and turned to the snowman, "And you were worried she'd say no." Belle laughed and jumped into his open arms. They stood there kissing in the snow as new flakes fell to the ground.**

**...End Flashback**

**That was the best day of my life and Shawn stole it all away from me. Belle crawled out of bed and wrote a note out for Phillip to let him know that she going for an early work out and then to the production office for the casting call of her new film.**

**JFK Airport in New York**

**Shawn took his seat on the plane and pulled out the magazine that had changed his life. The cover of _Movie News_ featured those sparkling blue eyes that stole his heart whenever he saw them. Inside the magazine was an article about the casting call for her new movie, _All for You_. The role was the lead, apparently a love interest, and Shawn was on his way to make what could be the biggest mistake in his life. Actually, now that he thought about it, this was going to hopefully correct the biggest mistake he had ever made.**

**...Flashback**

**"I can't believe what your saying. What do you mean they want you to play for the New York Yankees? What about us Shawn? I'm going to UCLA to pursue acting and you'll be in New York playing ball? How do you expect us to plan a wedding and live three thousand miles apart?" Belle knew she was yelling in the middle of the hall in Salem High, people were starting to stare, but she was upset.**

**"Belle, we can still be together. Why don't you see what a great opportunity this is for me? I'm never going to get the chance to play pro-ball again. What do you want me to do? Move to California with you and become a mechanic or something. I didn't get accepted to UCLA, this is the only option for me."**

**"No, Shawn, your being selfish and I can't believe you don't see that. I don't expect you to do anything and apparently I can't expect anything from this ring either." She took the opal ring off her finger and held it in front of him. "Who's it going to be Shawn? Me or baseball? You can't have us both." **

**Shawn stared at the ring and the woman in front of him. He couldn't provide her with the life she deserved if he didn't take this job offer. But how could he live without her? Belle's face fell as she watched his eyes darting back and forth, as if following a game of tennis in his mind. She watched as the answer registered in his eyes.**

**"Your choosing baseball, aren't you?" She threw the ring at him and brought her hand up, slapping him across the face. The sound reverberated through the hall, as those who hadn't been paying attention stopped and took notice of the fight. Belle ran from the school with Shawn close behind. She finally stopped and turned to him.**

**"I don't know what to say," He whispered.**

**...End Flashback**

**Shawn shook the memory from his thoughts as the plane took off from the runway. I hope your ready Perfect Girl because your about to get the surprise of your life. This time, I won't make the same mistake twice.**


End file.
